Stitch Fights Br'er Fox at Skull Rock
At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Stitch and Lilo found a good hiding place to see Br'er Fox with Angel on a small rock in the water while Br'er Fox was on a boat and Br'er Bear tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Experiment 626, and I shall set you free" Br'er Fox said. "You dog!" Stitch whispered angrily. "Poor Angel." Lilo whispered. "Am I'm not a man of my word, Br'er Bear?" asked Br'er Fox. "Well, yes. Always, brother!" Br'er Bear said. "You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in. And then it will be too late." Br'er Bear said. Angel ignored him. "I'll show the old foxfish!" Stitch whispered, "Stay here, Lilo. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Lilo, as Stitch flew to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember," Br'er Fox said. "there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground." Angel still did not speak, and Br'er Fox's face turned crimson with fury as he grabbed Angel and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, ANGEL!" Then Stitch spoke in an Indian voice "Bandar Log, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" he said, which surprised Br'er Fox and scared Br'er Bear. "Beware, Br'er Fox! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, Br'er Bear?" asked Br'er Fox. "It's an evil spirit, brother!" Br'er Bear stammered. "Stand by, Br'er Bear, while I take a look around!" Br'er Fox, said as he drew out his sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Br'er Fox took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Stitch flew up to Lilo. "Psst, Lilo," Stitch whispered to her. Lilo saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Stitch said, and he hid behind a taller rock, cupped his hands, and spoke into them, imitating Br'er Fox's voice. "Br'er Bear?" "Ah, yes, Br'er Fox?" asked Br'er Bear, thinking it was Br'er Fox. "Release the princess and take her back to her ohana." Stitch said in Br'er Fox's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Br'er Bear said, "Release the prin…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, Br'er Fox!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, BR'ER BEAR!" Stitch roared in Br'er Fox's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Br'er Bear agreed. Stitch smirked, and Lilo giggled. Meanwhile, Br'er Fox was still looking for the spirit when he heard a voice. "Well, at least Br'er Fox is coming to his senses." Br'er Fox turned to see what is was and was startled. "Odd's fish!" Br'er Bear was rowing the boat out of the cave with Angel. "I told him all along you experiments wouldn't betray Stitch." "And just what do you think you're doing, Br'er Bear?" asked Br'er Fox kindly at first as he stopped the boat with his foot. "Just what you told me, Br'er Fox. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Br'er Fox. "Why, yes, brother." Br'er Bear said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HERE BACK, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" Br'er Fox yelled, as he kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Br'er Bear!" called Br'er Fox's voice in the cave. Br'er Fox stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Br'er Fox smirked evilly at this (though we can see it). He knew who it was. Br'er Bear put Angel back on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting her back like you said, Br'er Fox." "I said nothing of the sort." Stitch said in Br'er Fox's voice. Now Br'er Bear was very confused. "But brother, didn't you just say to go…" Stitch slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Br'er Fox was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Br'er Bear," Stitch said in Br'er Fox's voice. "Take the princess back to her ohana." And then, he bellowed still in Br'er Fox's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sir." Br'er Bear said nervously. "Oh, and one more thing," Stitch said in the same voice he used, as Br'er Fox found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." Lilo saw Br'er Fox lifting up his hook. "STITCH!" she screamed. Br'er Fox brought his hook down. "Here's your spirit, Br'er Bear!" he said, as he held up his hook. But he realized he only got Stitch's lei. Stitch flew down around Br'er Bear and back up. Br'er Bear saw him. "Why!" Br'er Bear gasped, "It's Experiment 626!" Lilo sighed in relief. Stitch flew back up and took his lei from Br'er Bear. "Scurvy brat!" Br'er Fox cursed. "Thank you, brother." Stitch smiled and bowed. "Come down, Stitch," Br'er Fox called, holding up his sword. "if you are the taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Lilo!" Stitch laughed, as he flew down at Br'er Fox. "Oh Stitch, do be careful." Lilo called. Stitch stood on one foot to bend down on Br'er Fox's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Stitch then flew down and pulled Br'er Bear's fedora over his eyes. Br'er Fox tried to strike him down, but he missed as Stitch grabbed his blaster and went to Br'er Bear, who pulled his fedora off. "Try your luck, Br'er Bear?" Stitch asked, as he started flying around while Br'er Bear tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Br'er Fox called to Br'er Bear. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Suddenly, Stitch flew up in front of Br'er Fox. "Right here, Br'er Bear!" Br'er Bear aimed it as Br'er Fox gasped. "Hold it, you fool! No! No!" But Br'er Bear fired, missed Stitch, and instead hit Br'er Fox as he fell down. "Brother?" Br'er Bear and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" Lilo said. "What a pity, Br'er Bear," Stitch said, as he took Br'er Fox's hat and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost your dear friend." Little did he know that Br'er Fox, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab Stitch with his sword! "Brother!" Br'er Bear cheered. Well, that spoiled it for Br'er Fox as Stitch turned to him. "In the back, brother?" Stitch teased. Br'er Fox tried to stab Stitch, but he ducked, and Br'er Fox stabbed his hat instead. He took it out and put it on his head. Stitch got his own sword. Then he and Br'er Fox clashed their blades back and forth. Lilo covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on. "Give it to him, brother! Cleave him to the brisket!" Br'er Bear cheered. But Stitch made a fool of Br'er Fox again by pulling his hat over his arms and pulled his ears. Br'er Fox got angrier and attacked Stitch again, but Stitch defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, Stitch!" Br'er Fox said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Stitch smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Stitch has no worries because he can fly. Br'er Fox gasped, screamed, and used his hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Stitch put his sword back on his skirt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Br'er Fox, taunting him. "Well, well. A foxfish on a hook!" "I'll get you for this, Stitch!" Br'er Fox snarled angrily, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Stitch heard some tick-tock noises. "I say, brother. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Br'er Fox was in fear as he recognized that tick-tock noise and looked down. "No!" He saw Arthur and Cecil down below. They saw him and leapt at him. "NOO!" Br'er Fox screamed, as Cecil got his coat and ate it. "Oh, Mr. Arthur, Mr. Cecil," Stitch said to the vultures. "Do you like foxfish?" Arthur and Cecil nodded. "You do?" "Oh, Stitch, no!" Lilo said. Br'er Fox, his coat torn, tried to escape, but Arthur got his pants and he pulled them down, revealing Br'er Fox's heart boxers. He pulled them up, but his hook lost grip, and he fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" When he fell in the water, he emerged again, screaming, "BR'ER BEAR!" while holding on Arthur's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, Br'er Fox!" Br'er Bear said, as he got into his boat, "Stay right there now, sir! I'll save you, sir!" Br'er Fox tried to escape Arthur's mouth, but he kept snapping his teeth as Br'er Fox put his feet on it while screaming, "BR'ER BEAR! BR'ER BEAR!" And he held on, but Arthur bruised his big toe by biting it, and he fell head first into Arthur's mouth, but his paws saved him. As for Br'er Bear, he kept rowing to his partner with all his might. When Cecil resurfaced, Br'er Fox was still holding his mouth open. Cecil whacked Br'er Fox on the hand with his wing. "Ow!" he yelled. Cecil used his teeth, and Br'er Fox fled for it. He landed on Arthur's beak. "Br'er Fox! Br'er Fox!" Br'er Bear called, as Br'er Fox went by him. "Br'er Bear!" Br'er Fox cried, as he ran over Arthur and leapt off at his tail, "BR'ER BEAR!" Br'er Bear tried to catch him, but Cecil got him in the mouth. "Give him back!" Br'er Bear said, as he used one of the oars to hit Cecil on the head, but he also hit Br'er Fox on the head, sending Arthur, Cecil, and himself to the bottom of the sea. "BR'ER BEEEEAAAAR!" Br'er Fox screamed, as he swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Br'er Fox panicked, as his partner rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But he was standing up on the boat, and he hit his head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. Arthur and Cecil flew for him. Br'er Fox screamed again and swam for it. He hit his head on the wall again, and the two vultures smashed it down. "BR'ER BEEEEAAAAR!" Br'er Fox screamed, as he swam away while chased by Arthur and Cecil. Having noticed the battle was won, Stitch did a rooster's crow. Lilo tugged on Stitch's grass skirt. "Stitch, what about Angel?" "Angel?" asked Stitch. And then he snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "Oh! Angel!" He flew back into the cave through the eye. "Help!" Angel called, as she was about to drown. Stitch dived in the water and got her out. He flew out of the cave. "Stitch! Wait for me!" Lilo called and flew after him. They flew Angel back to the Hawaiian tribe. Category:Fan Fiction